Love Happens
by music04goddess
Summary: Edward is the owner of a large company in New York. There is always a new supermodel hanging off of each arm. Bella is a shy woman looking for a new job. What happens when she is hired into Edward's company? And who is this woman that is always coming in to see Edward? All human.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight!**

 **So, this is my second story. I will be updating both regularly as long as school work doesn't start piling up. Enjoy!**

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted as I ran through the rain to reach my car.

"Bella, please don't do this! I love you more than anything. You know that!" he shouted behind me.

I got into my car without looking back and drove away before I could change my mind. I made it a couple miles down the road before I had to pull over. It is raining too hard to see the road, especially through my tears.

I screamed and hit the steering wheel, thinking that it might help me calm down. I don't think anything will calm me down now. Not after what I found out. Knowing that I was just a pawn in their game was too much. I will never be able to face either of them again.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and brushed my hair away from my face. I looked into the rearview mirror at my red face and swollen eyes. As I reapplied my makeup, I thought back over the course of this day. Shaking my head, I forced myself to stop replaying everything that will make the tears come back.

I laid my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes. _Edward, you will never have power over me again. And you will never know of this child. Our child._

 **Short prologue. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to get the first chapter up pretty soon, and then I should have it updated at least once a week. Please review! Let me know what you think. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow at the number of people that have already favorited this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I wanted to go ahead and get the first official chapter up, but just know that they won't all be put up this fast. And of course, I don't own Twilight! Enjoy!**

 _One year earlier…_

"Bella, get your ass out of that bed and turn off the damn alarm clock before I throw it out a window!"Ahh, my lovely roommate.

"I'm up, Alice. Sheesh," I mumbled as I rolled out of bed. This is not going to be my day, I can already tell.

I moved to New York with Alice, my best friend, a couple months ago. So far, I haven't been able to find a job and it is really stressing me out. Alice has been nice about it, and can definitely afford it with what she makes on her high end fashion line. But I know that before long, she won't be so happy about me living off of her paycheck.

I was a personal assistant to the owner of a large corporation back in Los Angeles. I am extremely organized and know how to plan down to the last detail. Work like that isn't always easy to find though, so I am currently applying anywhere and everywhere.

I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a mug of coffee. Alice came bouncing around the corner with the mail in her hands.

"Oh, Bella. Look what came in the mail this morning," Alice sang as she waved a letter around.

I took it from her and read _Cullen Enterprise_ on the front. "Oh my gosh! Do you think I have an interview?" I squealed in excited.

Cullen Enterprise is one of the largest businesses in New York, and I just happen to know that the head of the company just lost his personal assistant. It would be a dream to work for a company of that size and recognition.

"Well open it and see!" Alice laughed.

I opened the envelope and slowly read the letter inside, "I have an interview today! I need to go figure out what I'm going to wear."

Alice followed me into my room and ordered me to sit as she sorted through my clothes. According to Alice, I have very little fashion sense, so she feels the need to dress me whenever I have a special occasion.

Alice has been my best friend since we started school and were put in the same class. I was shy while she was very outgoing, much like we still are today. She decided that we were friends from day one, and I couldn't really argue with her about it. Ever since then, it has just been Alice and me. Sure, we have had boyfriends that took a good bit of time from us doing things together, but she will always be the one that I go to. In the 25 years that both of us have been alive, we have been inseparable for 20 of them.

"Bella, snap out of it," Alice said as she waved her hand in front of my face, "I've picked out what you're going to wear."

I looked over at what Alice had picked out, and I definitely liked the outfit. Alice had found a black pencil skirt that stopped right above my knee and had a 1 inch slit in the back with a red shirt that I could tuck in. She also found a pair of red heels to wear with it, one of the few pairs of heels that I own. Sometimes living with a fashion designer really pays off.

XxXxX

After I got ready and ate some breakfast, I left for the interview. I was so nervous, but I know that I'm more than qualified for the position. My old boss, Billy, was more than willing to give me great recommendations, and I know that he was always pleased with the work that I did. I hated having to leave the company, but they became involved in a scandal. The company lost a lot of customers and cuts had to be made. I was one of the people that had to go, but Billy made sure to tell me that he will get me a job anywhere that I want to go.

As I approached the building, I slowed down and stopped just outside of the doors. This is _the_ dream job for me. The owner, Carlisle Cullen, is supposed to be the best man to work for if you are a personal assistant. I have heard some amazing things about him, and he treats his employees with respect. That is hard to find these days when you are a personal assistant. I am too overqualified to simply be told to get someone a cup of coffee or copy documents. Carlisle is known for letting his assistants do what they are hired for, planning events and organizing major aspects of the company.

With my head held high, I walked into the front doors of Cullen Enterprise. After explaining to the woman at the front desk that I was here for an interview, she led me through the large building to the office of Mr. Cullen. I sat outside of his office with my hands shaking. I was so nervous, but I kept telling myself that I can get this job.

I looked up to see Mr. Cullen's secretary glaring at me from her desk. She scoffed and looked back at her computer before I could say anything. _Seriously? I'm not here from some secretarial job._ Her phone rang a moment later, and as she hung she glared at me some more.

"Mr. Cullen will see you now. But I wouldn't get my hopes up doll. You aren't his type," she spat at me while looking me up and down.

I simply rolled my eyes as I walked toward Mr. Cullen's office. _Who the hell does this woman think she is? I'm here for a job, not to be some slut._

I walked into the office, but noticed that nobody was inside. I know this is his office. I went over and sat down in one of the chairs while I waited on his return.

"Sorry about the wait. Let's get started, shall we Ms. Swan?"

I turned around to find not Carlisle Cullen, but his son Edward Cullen. He is known for his looks, but I never knew that a man could look this good. He was dressed in a nice grey suit with just the smallest hint of stubble on his face. His eyes are bright green and completely mesmerizing.

"Ms. Swan, I don't have all day," Edward said as he sat down, "Tell me why you are right for the job as my personal assistant."

"Umm I'm sorry, but I thought that the ad said it was the owner's personal assistant. Isn't that your father?" I asked, confused.

Edward laughed as he sorted through the papers I had brought with me, "You must have missed the announcement a couple weeks ago. My father just stepped down and left the company for me to run. Now if there isn't a problem, let's get started."

XxXxX

When I got home, Alice was laid across the couch reading one of her many fashion magazines. The second she noticed I was home, she jumped off the couch and bounced over to greet me.

"So how was it?" Alice asked.

"Well I think that it went really good. It wasn't for Carlisle's personal assistant though. I didn't realize that he had stepped down. It was a position for his son, Edward," I explained as Alice followed me into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. He is a hunk! I would be his _personal_ assistant anytime," Alice said as she giggled.

"Ew, Alice no. He might be cute, but everyone knows that he is a huge man-whore. I just don't know if I'll take the job if it is offered to me."

Alice sat down on the counter gaping at me, "Bella, you can't give up the dream job just because Edward sleeps with every girl he passes. It can't really be that bad. And just think about the prestige that you will have just from having a job with Cullen Enterprise."

I sighed because I knew that Alice was right. I just don't know that I want my name to be associated with Edward's. However, he is the head of the company. I guess that it really can't be that awful.

"You're right, Alice. If it does get offered to me, I'll take it. I mean how bad can Edward really be?"

 **Hope you are enjoying the story. Please, please, please review! Let me know what you think. I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but it had to get some things set up. The next chapter will definitely start picking up! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

 **Wow! I still cannot get over the number of people that have already responded to this story. Now we are going to get some of Edward's point of view since a couple people were curious about his motives… I hope that you continue to enjoy!**

 _Edward_

"I'm going to need you to set up a meeting with Jasper so that we can run through some numbers. Something isn't adding up right from last month. And make sure that you call about the welcome party for the new members. Oh, and cancel the lunch meeting with Tanya for me. I'm going to be interviewing for a new personal assistant all day."

"Whatever you say Edward. But you know, I'm always just right outside for all of your… _personal_ needs." Jessica. My secretary. She might get fired if she keeps forgetting part of the agreement.

I turned around to watch Jessica finish buttoning her blouse and straighten her skirt. "Jessica, you agreed to my terms on this. You are only here to help me relieve stress from the job. Nothing more."

Jessica huffed as she fixed her hair and walked out of my office. I straightened my tie as I sat down at my desk to begin the day. I know, I probably shouldn't be fucking my secretary, but I really don't have time with getting the whole company, and I needed a release. I looked through all of the applicants that would be coming in today. About half of these girls only applied because they heard I recently took over the company.

Taking over a million dollar company at 27 really is a big deal, and I know that I look good while I run it. It makes the girls flock to me, and I definitely do not mind the attention. I just don't have time right now, which is why my last personal assistant quit the job.

Tanya and I dated for a couple months before she convinced me that I should hire her as my personal assistant. Unfortunately for me, she is a lot more convincing when she is naked in my bed with her mouth wrapped around me. Tanya is not cut out for being anyone's assistant so I had to end the work part of that relationship. Then when I couldn't make the lavish parties and dinners, Tanya decided that she needed to be seen with someone else. And truthfully, I didn't really mind. I can get a different woman in my bed every night, and when I'm too tired to worry about that, I always have Jessica right outside my office.

I was brought out of my musings by Jessica announcing that the first applicant was here to see me. Let the fun begin.

XxXxX

"Thank you so much for coming in today. We will let you know something," I said as I led yet another applicant out of my office.

"Jessica, hold the next one until I let you know. I need a little break."

"Anything you need a hand with?" Jessica asked as she turned around in her chair with a wink.

I closed my office door without bothering to answer Jessica. She knows that if I want it, I'll let her know.

I stood at the large window behind my desk and appreciated the view. If you are able to get a tall building in New York, the view is great. One thing that always calms me down is admiring the skyline. Down on the streets, New York isn't always so nice, but if you look over the top of it all, you can pretend to be anywhere.

I sat down and looked through the file of the next applicant. Isabella Swan. She has some great references, and it seems like she really knows her stuff. I picked up the phone and told Jessica to send her in. I went to the bathroom connected to my office and splashed some water on my face. _Please don't be another boring one._

"Sorry about the wait. Let's get started, shall we Ms. Swan?" I asked as I walked back out to find a stunning brunette sitting in one of my chairs. _Great. Another pretty face that just wants to be yet another that was in bed with Edward Cullen. I don't have time for this._

She sat there staring at me, and I found myself getting slightly annoyed. "Ms. Swan, I don't have all day," I said as I sat down in my chair. "Tell me why you are right for the job as my personal assistant."

Isabella seemed extremely confused as she asked about the personal assistant being for my father. After I explained everything to her, we were able to actually start the interview. She quickly corrected me, and asked that I call her Bella. She really knows her stuff, and it became more and more apparent as the interview went on.

Bella is quick and to the point, which is something that I like in an assistant. She also isn't bad to look at all day. Especially in that tight skirt that was hugging her in the right ways. When she got up to leave, I noticed the red fuck me heels that she was wearing. I watch every move as she walked out the door to my office, and immediately felt myself get hard with thoughts of working with her every day. _Maybe she won't be as professional as she seems._

"Jessica get in here. Make sure everything is on hold," I said as I picked up the phone.

Jessica walked in and locked my office door behind her. She knew the drill by now. "What can I do for you Edward?"

I motioned her over around my desk and thought about a different brown haired girl. Jessica got down on her knees and released my hard cock from my pants. She didn't waste any time wrapping her red lips around me and sucking. I gripped her hair and closed my eyes, picturing Isabella.

Jessica took me deep into her throat and kept a firm grip on the rest. It didn't take me long to finish with thoughts of the gorgeous brunette that left my office only moments before. After I finished, Jessica stood up and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought maybe you wanted a little more," Jessica said as she kept undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"No. You can go now," I said as I zipped and buttoned my pants. Jessica huffed and walked back to her desk outside of my office. She always tries to overstay her welcome.

I went through the rest of the interview, but nothing measured up to Bella. She was smoking hot, but still had everything she needed to be a great personal assistant. And just maybe, it won't be too hard to get her into bed with me. I am Edward Cullen after all.

 **So let me know what you think! Please review! And check out my other story, For the Love of a Memory. XOXO**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! It is so great to know that so many people are interested in this story! I hope that you continue to enjoy this one, and please go check out my other story,** _ **For the Love of a Memory**_ **. Please enjoy!**

 _Bella_

I had just gotten off the phone with Cullen Enterprise and I had the job! I start tomorrow, and I couldn't be more excited or nervous. I know that I have what it takes to be great at the job, but I am still really unsure about working with Edward.

"Alice! I got it!" I shouted as I ran through the apartment to find my little pixie friend.

I found her in my closet looking through my clothes, and I sighed as I sat down on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Bella, you don't have any decent clothes in here. You definitely can't wear what you wore to the interview on your first day. That is a deadly sin, I'm sure," Alice informed me as she continued throwing clothes out of the closet. "We are going to have to go shopping today!"

"Okay fine. But you are going to be the one that cleans up this mess you've made."

There is never any point arguing with Alice when it comes to shopping. She always seems to get her way on that one. And I do have to agree with her that I don't have anything good to wear for my first day at Cullen Enterprise.

Alice emerged from my closet and went running through the apartment to find her purse, "Well hurry up, Bella! What are you waiting for? Don't waste precious shopping time!"

XxXxX

Alice and I got to the mall in a record amount of time, thanks to her crazy driving. She always goes so fast. Sometimes I want to kiss the ground when we reach our destination because I'm so happy to be on safe ground.

Alice led me into store after store to find the perfect work outfit, but nothing seemed to jump out at her. This meant that I was forced to try on everything that each store had to offer, and none of them worked.

"Okay, Bella. Come out already. Maybe this is the one."

We were in the last store that Alice liked, and I knew that if this didn't work, we would be driving to another mall to begin the whole process again.

I walked out and spun in a circle for Alice to see the whole outfit that she had chosen for me. "Well…How is it?" I asked after Alice didn't give any comment on the outfit.

"Oh, it is perfect!" Alice exclaimed while leading me to a mirror so I could see for myself.

I was wearing a navy blue dress that hugged my curves and stopped right above my knee. The sleeves came almost to my elbow. The dress had a V-neck that I was a little worried about showing too much cleavage, but Alice reassured me that I looked classy, not slutty. Alice had paired this with a light brown belt and some brown heels.

"You are a magician, Ali. I look great!" I said as I looked at myself from all angles in the mirror. I actually looked really good in this dress.

"You have a great figure to begin with Bella. All I did was pick out the clothes."

I smiled to myself as I changed back into my clothes and purchased the dress, belt, and heels. I don't know how tomorrow is going to go, but at least I will look great even if everything else goes to hell.

XxXxX

I woke up the next morning, excited about starting my new job with Cullen Enterprise. As I got dressed, I was thrilled to find that I still looked as good in the dress as I thought I did in the store. I ate and grabbed everything that I would need for the day, and made it to the company early. I decided that I would go ahead and go in. After all, it is a large company, and with my luck, I would get completely lost and then be late.

As I walked in, I noticed that some people were actually already here and working away. I smiled as I headed towards the elevators to go up to the fifteenth floor where Edward's office was.

"Hey, hold the elevator!" Someone yelled and I pushed the button to hold the door open.

"Oh man, thanks. Cullen would have killed me if I was late again. I'm Mike by the way," the man said as the elevator started going up.

"Hi. I'm Bella," I replied as I waited for the elevator get to the top.

"So you're going to the fifteenth floor too? Oh, I got it. You must be Cullen's new assistant," Mike said as he looked me up and down.

"Umm yeah. I am."

"I can definitely see why he hired you. I can always give you the tour of the company if you want," he said as he moved closer to me.

I stepped back and hit the wall of the elevator, "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Come on, sugar. Cullen won't mind if you step away for a few minutes during the day. I can make sure you enjoy the tour," Mike said as he ran his hand along my arm.

The elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal Edward standing there. "Newton, I suggest taking your hand off of my new assistant right now. Unless you don't like your job here anymore."

Mike mumbled something as he hurriedly ran out of the elevator to his office.

Edward stepped into the elevator with me and hit a button to take us back down to another floor. "Glad you're here early, but you might want to stay away from Mike Newton. He is nothing but a snake. Now we are going to head down. I have a meeting with some guys from financing, and then we can go back up and discuss what you will be doing."

"Oh okay. Do I need to take notes or anything during this meeting, then?" I asked as Edward watched me closely.

"No, Isabella. You only need to make a note of anything mentioned that I might to look at later and any appointments that I have to be at."

"Please, just call me Bella. I don't really go by my full name," I told Edward as the elevator dinged.

Edward chuckled as we got out of the elevator and headed toward the meeting room. He held the door open for me and placed his hand on the small of my back to usher me into the room, "Well, Bella. Time to get started."

XxXxX

The meeting went on for an hour while they bounced a lot of numbers back and forth. Apparently there are large discrepancies, and nobody is able to figure out where the money has gone to. The company is short $50,000 and everyone in finances is afraid of losing their job if they cannot discover what happened to that money. The longer the meeting went on, the angrier Edward got. I quickly noticed that he has a very short temper, and I was glad that the meeting ended before he got too out of control.

We got back to Edward's office and he slammed the door behind us and threw the papers down on his desk "Dammit!"

"How the hell are we supposed to get the money back if those idiots can't even figure out where it has gone to?!" Edward yelled as he stormed around his office.

I quietly sat down on the couch by the door, as I watch Edward vent his anger over the whole situation.

After a little while, Edward sat down in his chair and gripped his hair. He sighed and then looked up at me. "Right. Bella. Sorry about that."

I walked towards Edward and sat in a chair near his desk. "So what is it that you want me to do on a daily basis?"

Edward went through his expectations of me and we exchanged numbers so that he can easily reach me when he needs to. As a personal assistant, this is something that I have gotten used to. I would occasionally get called in at night to fix something that went wrong at my old job, but it is rare and I truly don't always mind the interruptions from daily life.

"And so finally, you may be expected to accompany me to some of the business functions that will be held for the company. I am a busy man, and will not always have the time to find my own date. That is where you will come in. It will always be a last minute notice, and I will provide you with a dress to wear for the function. Think you can handle that?" Edward asked as we finished going over the expectations.

"I suppose that I can. I have never known that to be in the job description before though," I answer honestly, with some confusion about the request.

"I'm assuming that most of your previous employees were married, and their wives accompanied them. I do not have the pleasure of having someone at the ready, Ms. Swan. Can you handle it or not?" Edward sternly asked with a frown.

"I…Of course." I answered quietly as I looked down.

"Good. Because there is a large party being held at the Resort down the street tonight at 9. I will need you accompany me there. Be here at 8:30 and I will provide you with a dress to wear. I will arrive to pick you up shortly after that, so don't take too long getting ready," Edward stated as he watched for my reaction.

"Okay. I will be here at 8:30 then," I said. I am a good personal assistant, and this is just another one of those tasks that I might not enjoy but have to do.

"Good. Well, you are free to leave for the day. Nothing much is going on, but if I need something, I will be sure to give you a call. Make sure your phone is on you at all times."

I left Cullen Enterprise to head back home, and sighed as I thought about the party that I would have to go to tonight. I hate attending those big corporate parties. They are nothing about a lot of rich men and women trying to one-up each other. Maybe it won't be so bad, though. I am just concerned about what is expected of me in Edward's mind. I have never accompanied anyone to these parties; I have always just been on hand for when something went wrong.

I got home and dozed off for a little while. I set an alarm for 6 so I wouldn't be late getting back to the office. I have a feeling that Edward will not be happy with anyone being late.

 **Please review! Next chapter will be the party. Let's hope Bella can make it through a big corporate party! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight.**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm always open to criticism, so please feel free to let me know if there is anything that you think could make this story better. Please enjoy!**

 _Edward_

I made a great decision by choosing Bella to be my new assistant. She definitely seems to know her stuff, and she's fucking hot on top of it. I could have ripped Newton's hand off for even thinking about touching her. I can't say that I blame him though with the way that dress was hugging all of Bella's curves. And the deep neckline just made it that much better. I just wanted to push her up against the elevator wall and fuck her until she forgot her name, but I don't think she would go for that…not yet anyway.

I knew I couldn't send Jessica to pick up the dress that Bella would wear tonight. Jessica would pick out something slutty with no class at all. While I wouldn't mind seeing Bella in a little slutty outfit, I don't think the corporate party is the place for that. I guess I will have to go get the dress myself. After all, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.

"Hey, Jessica, I'm heading out now to get some last minute things for the event tonight. Make sure to leave any messages for me on my desk," I told Jessica as I left the office.

"Okay, Edward. I'll see you tonight. Hopefully more of you than I see right now," Jessica said as she winked at me.

I didn't bother with a reply to her comment and left the building. Sometimes she doesn't know when to stop. I can't stand her honestly, but she does give good head when I need it.

I drove to the clothing store that my sister-in-law, Rosalie, uses. She is always into fashion, so I know that I can find something here that Bella will be able to wear to the event. Rosalie has been married to my brother, Emmett for over a year. They have been together for a few years, so I guess he decided it was time to tie the knot. I still don't understand settling down with one girl, but I guess everyone has their own preferences.

After looking through everything in the store, I finally found the dress for Bella to wear tonight. It reminded me a lot of the one she had worn to work today, and I definitely wouldn't mind seeing her in another outfit with a deep neckline.

I texted Bella and got her dress and shoe size, paid for the outfit, and headed back to the office to drop it off. I would leave it there on the couch inside my office so that should change, and then hopefully, I would be the one taking that dress off of her.

XxXxX

 _Bella_

I woke up from my nap to find Alice staring at me.

"Alice! Oh my god! That's one way to give a girl a heart attack."

"I have to know how everything went today," Alice said as she bounced up and down.

I went over everything that happened that day from Mike Newton attacking me in the elevator to me coming back home and setting my alarm clock. Alice was so excited about me going to the corporate party as Edward's date that she couldn't stop bouncing around the apartment.

"You're going to have so much fun! I wish that I could go. That's so exciting. I hope he has good taste in clothes since he's picking out your outfit," Alice rambled on until finally she ran out of breath.

"Okay, why are you in such in a good mood?" I asked as I laughed at her exuberance.

"I met a boy," Alice mumbled with a small smile on her face.

I hopped up and looked at Alice expectantly, "Tell me!"

"It isn't anything big. He came into the store today. His name is Jasper. He needed something for a last minute special occasion. So I found a nice suit for him and made sure that everything fit, and then I helped him find some shoes to go with the suit. He was so cute! And sweet, too. We talked the whole time I was helping him, and that's it. Nothing happened or anything. He was just different. I hope he comes back in," Alice told me with a shy smile on her face.

"Maybe he will, Alice. I mean, if he came in for one suit, maybe he will need to come back for another one," I reassured her with a smile.

Alice and I continued to talk for a while before I noticed the time. I had to run around the apartment and rush to the office, but I managed to get there with some time to spare. I went up to Edward's office and found the dress laying across the couch with a pair of heels on the floor.

After I changed, I looked in the mirror and noticed that Edward had really good taste when it came to clothes. I was wearing a navy blue dress that was sleeveless and went all the way to the floor with high silver heels. The dress was sheer lace over beige material, so it looked almost like I was just wearing a lace dress with nothing underneath. The back was completely open and the front had a deep neckline that showed a good amount of cleavage. And with the front and back being so low, I couldn't wear my bra.

I walked out of Edward's office to find him standing nearby. "Well you definitely make that dress look amazing, Bella," Edward said as he walked over to me.

"I have to admit, this is a gorgeous dress. I don't think I can pull it off though. It really isn't my style of dress," I admitted quietly.

Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around slowly before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close against him. "Isabella, you look stunning in this dress," Edward whispered as he leaned in with his lips by my ear.

I slowly pulled myself out of his grasp and headed toward the elevator, "I supposed we should get to that party now, shouldn't we?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Edward and I didn't speak on the way to the party, and as soon as we stepped inside, I was nervous. There were so many people here, and I didn't know any of them. Edward seemed to notice that I had completely stopped, and he put his hand on my lower back to usher me inside. With the back of the dress being open, his hand was right against my skin, and I blushed with the contact.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Just stay near me tonight. I'll introduce you to some people and we will have a little light conversation."

I smiled up at him as we walked through the entrance and into the crowded party room. Edward knew everyone that was in attendance and made sure to talk to all of them. He made sure to introduce me to everyone, but I could only remember about half of them by the time the night ended.

I had just sat down for a few minutes when Edward approached me and held out his hand, "Come on, Bella. Let's dance."

I laughed and shook my head, "Trust me, Edward. You do not want to dance with me. I have always been a terrible dancer."

"It's all in the leading, Bella," Edward said as he pulled me to my feet and lead us to the dance floor.

There was a slow song playing, and Edward pulled me close against him. He took one of my hands in his and wrapped his other around my waist, while I put my other around the back of his neck. We slowly dancing to the soothing music, and I realized that I hadn't stepped on his feet yet.

"See? It's all in the leading," Edward said smiling down at me. "You do look stunning in that dress. I picked a good color for you."

"You did a great job. This is a gorgeous dress, even if it isn't my usual style."

Edward and I had some more small talk until the song ended, and he released me to continue talking to guests of the party.

XxXxX

The party seemed to go on forever, but it finally ended. I know the importance of these events so that everyone feels welcome in the company, but I completely hate attending them.

Edward came over and offered to walk me back to the office so that I could get the clothes that I had left there. We walked in silence, simply enjoying the night. The streets were not filled with people tonight, so we got the chance to just enjoy walking in the cool night breeze.

We got back to Cullen Enterprise and go in the elevator to go to the top floor where Edward's office was. I felt Edward's presence close behind me right before I felt his hands on my waist. I started to turn around, but his hands tightened on my hips and he ran his nose lightly along my neck. "You smell good tonight, Isabella."

I laughed softly as I brushed his hands off of me, "And how much did you have to drink tonight, Edward?"

He laughed as we got off the elevator and went towards his office. He followed me inside and turned around to lock the door.

"Umm…What are you doing? I need to change," I said as I began to get uncomfortable.

Edward walked towards me as he looked me up and down, "I'm going to help you take that dress off."

Don't get me wrong, Edward is extremely attractive. There were a couple times tonight that I thought it would be wonderful to sleep with him. If he wasn't my boss, or sleeping with every girl that walked by, or someone I just met. There are a whole list of reasons why I can't sleep with him.

"No, Edward. I can handle the dress. You can go home now," I said as I stepped away from him.

Edward laughed as he unlocked the door and walked out, "Your loss Bella. I'm great."

"Edward, please take a cab! You're way too drunk to be driving," I said as he got on the elevator. I watched out the window to make sure that he actually did get a cab inside of driving himself home before I changed out of the dress. I walked back home and went straight to bed. It was already 2 AM, and I had to be at work the next morning.

Edward is going to be a handful to work with. I can already tell. And it's going to be really hard if he keeps trying to sleep with me. But that is probably just from being drunk. Someone like Edward wouldn't want me for anything more than sex, and even then only if he was drunk.

 **Please review and let me know what you think! And go check out For the Love of a Memory, and the new story I just started, Finding Freedom.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the great reviews! You guys are amazing. Please go check out my other two stories – For the Love of a Memory and Finding Freedom. I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this one!**

 _Bella_

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in through my bedroom window. I had come straight home after the corporate party and went straight to bed. I yawned and sat up to stretch. My back was sore from not moving all night, but all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I was completely exhausted.

I picked up my phone to check the time and realized that I had 6 missed calls from Edward. Crap! I was supposed to be at the office at 8 and it was already 10!

I jumped out of bed and took the fastest shower that I've ever taken in my life, all while beating myself up for forgetting to set my alarm. I threw on some light makeup and a black skirt, purple shirt, and some black pumps. I grabbed a cup of coffee as I ran out the door and got to Cullen Enterprise faster than I should have been able to.

When I got to Edward's office, I knocked and then walked in to find in yelling into his phone. I quietly walked in and stood near the door, while I waited for him to hang up.

"I don't know what the hell you want me to say, Tanya? It's done with now. There's nothing left to discuss." Edward yelled as he pulled at his hair with his free hand.

"No, fuck you! This my fucking company, and nobody is going to tell me how to run it, especially not you!" Edward yelled as he slammed the phone down.

I cleared my throat quietly to remind Edward that I was still standing there, and he slowly lifted his head to look at me. I recalled last night when Edward attempted to undress me, and a blush appeared on my cheeks. I don't think that he even remembers it though; he was very drunk after the party.

"And where have you been Isabella?" Edward asked coldly.

"I forgot to set my alarm. I'm so sorry. This never happens," I mumbled quietly while I looked down at my feet.

Edward sighed and pointed to the chair in front of him, "Have a seat. Let me tell you about the crap that is going on right now."

XxXxX

 _Edward_

I woke up at 5 AM with a pounding headache. I don't really remember leaving Bella last night, but I'm sure I did something dumb. I always do when I'm drunk. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled into the kitchen to get something to ease the headache. I saw my phone laying on the counter, with one new text. I picked it up and didn't recognize the number. I opened it to read **You treated me like crap and fired me unfairly. Luckily for me, I am about to come into a lot of money. Can't say the same for you. XO –Tan**

I set my phone down on the counter and pulled at my hair. _Tanya_. That is always how she signed her texts. I went back into the bedroom and laid down as I thought over everything that happened while she was working for me. I didn't let her into any of the numbers for the company or anything secret. I made sure that she didn't know any codes.

I dozed back off and decided that I would contact Jasper in the morning to make sure that nothing had been breached in the financial department.

When I got to work at 7:30, I called Jasper and asked about codes. He assured me that everything was fine, except of course the money that was already missing from the company. I don't think we could take another hit like that one and still be okay. With everything seeming fine, I decided to just ignore Tanya's weird message.

I waited for Bella to arrive, but as the clock inched closer and closer to 8, I assumed that she was going to be late. I called at 8:20, only to have it go straight to voicemail. If this girl wasn't so smoking hot, she would probably be fired for this. I hate it when people are late. As time went on and Bella was still not at the office, I kept calling her phone. Every call went straight to voicemail and I found myself getting more and more agitated at her lateness.

I left for a meeting at 9:00 with Jasper to go over what could be done about the money that was missing from the corporation. A lot of people threw out ideas, but nothing seemed like a logical explanation for where the money went. After 30 minutes of complete nonsense, I cut the meeting short. The last thing I want to do is listen to a bunch of idiots throw out absolute bullshit just so that they won't get fired for not bringing ideas to the table. Everyone began to leave the room, but I needed to talk to Jasper about the text I had from Tanya this morning.

"Hey, Jasper. Hang out here for a minute, would you?" I asked as I pulled up the text on my phone.

"What's up, boss?"

I chuckled at his preference to not call me Edward at work, "Jasper, I've known you forever. It's Edward, not boss. Look at this text I got from Tanya this morning. What's that mean to you?"

Jasper took my phone and read through it a couple times before he handed it back. "She didn't get any company passwords, did she?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"No. I made sure that she never had any access to the financial aspect of Cullen Enterprise," I told him firmly. "I never trusted her with stuff like that."

"I don't know what that could mean then. Maybe it's just an empty threat. Let's just keep a close eye on everything for a few days," Jasper said as he stood up.

"Sounds good. And don't mention this to anyone. I don't need rumors starting about Tanya taking money from us," I said before I went back to the office.

It was 10:00 and Bella was still not here. I tried calling her phone one more time, and there was still no answer. I was beyond pissed, but a part of me was a little concerned. She doesn't seem like someone that would just blow off work for no reason.

I sat down at my desk as my cell phone began to ring. I answered it without checking the caller ID and immediately regretted that decision.

"Hey there, sexy man. Get my text this morning?"

"What the hell do you want Tanya?" I grumbled into the phone. I don't want to talk to her, but maybe I can figure out what she meant by that text.

"Now that's no way to talk to me, baby. Don't you miss me?"

"Just cut the crap. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to hire me back as your personal assistant."

I busted out laughing and scoffed into the phone, "Why would I do something as stupid as that?"

"Eddie, it's hard to find work. I haven't had a job since you got rid of me. I will be better," Tanya said sweetly.

"Don't call me that. And there is no chance of you working here ever again."

"Fine. Be an asshole. But you need to handle Cullen Enterprise better, Eddie. You might want to at least listen to some advice I could give you. You know how good I am with _big_ _things_."

I gagged into the phone. Tanya is an idiot and is only making me even madder. "You must be delusional if you think that I will be taking you back in any way or listening to any advice that you have for me. You will not be telling me how to run my company."

"Please just talk to me, Eddie. I miss you, I miss us. Can't we at least talk about this? Come get lunch with me and we can discuss everything that happened."

As Tanya continued to give me her line of crap, Bella walked in my office door. She looked terrified and stopped right inside the door. I couldn't be mad at her too much, with her looking scared like that.

Tanya was grating on my last nerve with all of this shit. "I don't know what the hell you want me to say, Tanya? It's done with now. There's nothing left to discuss," I yelled at her.

"Okay you asshole. But when your company crashes and burns, you're going to regret not taking my advice," Tanya yelled back.

"No, fuck you! This my fucking company, and nobody is going to tell me how to run it, especially not you!" I said before I slammed the phone down and sighed. I couldn't deal with her right now. I pulled at my hair before I heard Bella clear her throat by the door.

I slowly looked up to find her still looking terrified, and I decided that she must have overslept or something. I just don't want to be too hard on her when she looks that scared, but I also just can't let it slide. I asked her where she had been, but it came out a little colder than I intended. After reaffirming that she overslept, I began telling her everything about Tanya and the company's money issues.

Bella seemed to hang on every word that I spoke to her, and I was amused by watching her facial expressions. They ranged from shock to surprise to confusion. I came to the end of the long story, and Bella was still just as focused on everything that I said.

"So what do we do?" Bella asked shyly.

I sighed and looked down at my desk, "Honestly, I don't know. We wait and see if anything happens. The financial department is going through every record they have to see what could have happened to the money missing now, but I don't know what to do about Tanya."

"Well what can I do now to help?" Bella asked as she stood up.

"You can go get my schedule for the rest of the day from Jessica. We will need to go over the rest of this month so that everything is set."

I watched Bella as she walked out of my office. She is fucking hot, but she's different. I'm kind of disappointed that she won't be easy to get into bed, she doesn't even seem interested, but the change is kind of nice. She is easy to work with, and that is what I really need right now.

Bella came back and we went through a lot of scheduling and meeting conflicts. Jessica was helping out with my schedule before I hired Bella, and the whole thing was a mess. It took Bella and me an hour to get the next few days straightened out. Between rescheduling meetings and conferences, it was long and boring.

When we finished with the schedule, I sent Bella to get the new reports from the different offices while I thought more about this Tanya and money situation. I hope Bella won't mind late nights and early mornings because that is what it is going to take to get all of this straightened out. And maybe it will help her open up to me a little more.

 **Please review and let me know what you think! I meant to have this chapter up several days ago, but I got really busy with work and homework for my summer classes. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you continue to enjoy! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Please go check out my other two stories – For the Love of a Memory & Finding Freedom. As always, I do not own Twilight.**

 _Bella_

Edward and I spent the rest of the morning going through scheduling conflicts and meetings that needed to be set up. It was extremely boring work, but it is all stuff that I'm used to doing as a personal assistant. Edward isn't a bad boss to have. He wasn't too hard on me about being extremely late, but I get the feeling that if it happens again, he won't be quite so nice.

I don't even know what to think about the Tanya situation. Edward should have always known better than to hire a girlfriend if it wasn't something serious between them. And with Edward, nothing is ever serious when it comes to a girl. I have definitely noticed the looks that Edward gives every pretty girl that walks by him, and it is extremely annoying. I haven't forgotten about last night after the party when he tried to undress me. He seems to not remember a thing, which isn't surprising considering the amount that he drank.

"So Bella, I hope that you don't mind, but it's probably going to be a late night at the office. We are going to have several late nights and early mornings for the next few weeks until everything gets straightened out," Edward said, bringing me out of my inner thoughts.

I nodded. I expected us to be here after hours to deal with the problems in the company. "I figured that we would be here late tonight, with everything that is going on."

After that, Edward and I didn't talk much for the rest of the day. He was trying to deal with the financial side of things, while I was working on anything that Tanya might have gotten into with the company. Around one, I found a small hole in part of Edward's security.

"Hey Edward, you might want to check this out. There is a small hole in the security here, that if Tanya knew what she was doing, she would be able to get in and drain a couple hundred dollars without you knowing."

"Shit. We can't lose any more money," Edward grumbled as he walked over to the small desk I had in his office. Being his personal assistant meant that I was there all the time, and the easiest things for most bosses is keeping me in the office. That way, they can shout out something that needs to be done, and it immediately just becomes my job to deal with it.

Edward leaned over the back of my chair to see the computer screen. One of his hands was on my desk, while the other was gently laid on my shoulder. While it disgusts me that he sleeps with every pretty girl, I am still female, and he is still smoking hot. And damn, he smells delicious. He leaned in closer to see the small print clearer, and I could feel him close to my face.

Edward turned his head slightly and whispered in my ear, "Thank you for finding that, Isabella."

"You're welcome. It's my job after all." I said as Edward slowly pulled away and went back to his desk.

"Could you go down and show that to Eric? He's in the security team, and he should know what do with that to fix it."

I got up to leave, and could feel Edward's stare on me as I walked out of his office. I will not end up like every other girl when Edward shows them a little bit of attention. I am not going to fall for his little charms, even though he is exactly the kind of guy I want to end up in bed with.

XxXxX

It took a couple of hours working with Eric to fix the hole in security, but he finally patched it up. As I started back to Edward's office, I ran into Mike at the elevator. I sighed when I realized that he was getting on the elevator as well, and I would have to deal with him for a little longer than I would like. The guy gives me the creeps.

"Well hey, sweet thing." Mike said with a wink.

I grimaced and ignored him, "I'm definitely not your sweet thing."

Mike laughed, but didn't say anything else. When we got on the elevator, I stood as far away from him as I could, but it just wasn't far enough. The elevator got halfway to the top, and Mike hit the emergency stop button.

"What the hell, Mike? Cut it out," I grumbled as I went to hit the button. The last thing I want to deal with today is being stuck here with him.

Mike grabbed my hand before I could push the button. "I know you want me, Bells. I saw how you looked at me when we got on the elevator."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and scoffed, "You are completely delusional. I don't want anything to do with you. Now quit, and let's get back to work."

Mike came closer to me and grabbed my wrists as he pushed me back against the wall, "Playing hard to get. I get it."

I knew that there was no way I would get out of this without playing along for a minute, so I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You caught me."

He loosened his grip on my wrists enough that I pulled them both away and punched him hard in the nose. Mike yelled out, and I hit the button for the elevator to start back up. He didn't touch me again, and I left as soon as the elevator got to the top.

By the time I reached Edward's office, my hand hurt so bad that tears filled my eyes. I opened the door, and Edward jumped up as soon as he saw me. "Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I held out my hand and showed him the bright red knuckles, "Mike wouldn't fucking leave me alone in the elevator so I think I broke his nose."

"Come on, sit down on the couch. I'll get something to clean up your hand where the skin broke."

I sat down on the couch and cradled my hand. I've never punched someone before, and I don't think I ever will again. That hurts.

Edward came out of the bathroom, and sat down beside me on the couch. He gently took my hand and cleaned it. Some of the skin broke on my knuckles, and Edward was very careful to make sure that it was clean. Then he wrapped my hand so that nothing would irritate it for the rest of the day. I watched how careful he was, making sure that he didn't cause any more pain to my hand.

"I'm having him fired. All that asshole does is cause trouble, and I'm not tolerating him harassing you," Edward said as he angrily put everything back in the cabinet.

"I'm okay. I didn't mean to get anyone fired."

"Bella, it isn't okay. No man should ever force himself on a woman. That isn't okay."

I quietly sat back down at my desk and began to work on the files that Edward had left for when I returned from security. We worked quietly for the rest of the day. Edward made a few phone calls periodically, but the office was mostly silent as we each did our own work.

At 6, Jessica poked her head in the door and told Edward that she was heading home. Edward mumbled something, and she glared daggers in my direction before leaving the office. I am sick of dealing with the nasty looks from that girl every day.

"So what do you want to order in for dinner?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Oh, I don't really care. I eat just about anything."

Edward gave me some options, but we ended up just ordering Chinese that would be delivered to the office. Edward went over to the couch with a large file, and motioned for me to join him. I sat beside him as we looked through the file of recent financial reports.

"I have looked through all of these and I can't find anything. You can look through if you want to, but I don't think there is anything here to find. This was an inside job. Someone working here accessed the accounts and drained a lot of our money." Edward told me as he slammed the file closed. "I'm going to have to do some cleaning in finances and see who knows something about this."

XxXxX

Edward and I spent a long time going through employee records, but we didn't find anything suspicious in them. When the food arrived, we sat on the floor to eat and keep working. We didn't talk much except for when we thought there might be a lead. None of the leads worked though.

I looked up to find Edward staring at me, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Edward laughed and shook his head, "No, you're good. You just make a lot of facial expressions when you read."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward and laid the file down.

Edward and I spent a few hours just talking about our lives and what had led us to where we are now. Edward isn't the superficial playboy that I had originally thought; he really has a great personality. We spent a lot of time just laughing and joking around.

At 10, we decided that we needed to call it a night. We were both exhausted, and no more work would be getting done tonight. Edward walked me to my car when we left the building. I insisted that he didn't need to do that, but he wouldn't give up. He definitely isn't the man that I thought he was. Maybe Edward is actually a good guy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed! I still don't own Twilight. Please enjoy!**

 _Bella_

Edward and I had been coming into the office at 6 every morning and leaving around 9 every night. To say I was exhausted would be an understatement. We spent endless hours working through files and numbers to try and find the hole that money was slipping through. Another couple thousand dollars had disappeared from the company, and everything was being put on hold. Edward was beyond stressed because he was being threatened with the loss of his company. The stress put on Edward has made him cranky and short tempered. He snaps at the smallest things and is always yelling about something. I've tried being sensitive because I know that this company is everything to him, but lately his anger has been taken out on me more than anyone.

"Dammit, Bella! Pay attention to what I'm saying for once, will you?" Edward yelled as he slammed his hands down on the table.

I jumped from the loud noise and glared in his direction, "I have been listening, Edward. You haven't said anything different than you said in the past three weeks!"

Edward held my gazed and I could see the tension in his jaw. He stood up and walked around his desk before punching his fist into the wall. "I don't know what the hell we are going to do."

"I know. But we are going to find the hole and fix it. It's going to be fine. You're just stressed and exhausted. We both are," I said softly, trying to calm him down. He is impossible to work with when he gets angry.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't mean to snap at you. I just can't keep running into these dead ends. I know you're doing everything that you can," Edward said as he looked at me. "Did you sleep last night? You look awful."

I scoffed in his direction and went over to the mirror, "Thanks, asshole. That's exactly what a girl wants to hear."

"Seriously, Bella. You look like you haven't really slept in days."

I looked in the mirror and noticed the dark circles under my eyes. I grabbed some makeup and started touching up my face, "I've just been having some bad dreams lately that kept me awake. I'm fine."

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? You can come back later today after you have gotten some rest."

I turned around to find Edward leaning against his desk with a worried look on his face, "Are you serious? I can't just leave in the middle of the day."

Edward laughed and went to sit behind his desk again, "I'm serious. I'm sure the boss won't mind." Edward winked at me.

I grabbed my stuff and left, deciding that I could use a few hours of sleep.

XxXxX

 _Edward's POV_

After Bella left, I picked back up the files and went over them again. There has to be something that we missed, but I can't figure out what it is. Bella is right though. We are both completely exhausted.

I went over to the couch and laid down for a minute, deciding that it couldn't hurt to just close my eyes for one second. I stretched out on the full size couch and put my arm over my eyes. I was almost asleep when I heard someone opening the door to my office.

I opened my eyes to see Bella had come back in, "What are you doing back? I thought you were going home to sleep?"

Bella smiled and walked over to the couch, "I changed my mind, I guess."

I started to sit up, when Bella put her hand on my chest to stop me.

"You just lay right there. I know how exhausted you are."

I watched her, completely confused. I slowly laid back down on the couch. What is she up to?

Bella moved her hand to the buttons on my shirt and began unbuttoning them, "Let me take care of you."

I felt my eyes grow wide as I watched her unbutton my shirt and I sat up to take it off, "Bella, what are-"

"Shh, don't talk," she whispered as she placed her finger over my lips.

I leaned back against the couch and watched as Bella straddled me on the couch. I put my hands on her hips as she slowly moved against me. She quickly removed her shirt before leaning down to kiss me. Her lips felt as good as I imagined they would against mine.

I quickly flipped us over so that I was the one on top, and Bella ran her hands along my back. She lightly scratched with her nails, and I kissed down her neck. I moved my hands up her hips to her perfect breasts. They were the perfect size for me, and very sensitive to my touch.

I felt her hands at my belt and her lips at my ear. "I want you, Edward," she whispered.

The rest of our clothes were gone in seconds, and I kissed her amazing lips again. "Please, Edward," Bella whispered as she looked up at me through her long lashes. I lined myself up, and slowly started to push into her.

The bang of my office door shocked me and caused me to roll off the couch, onto the floor. I opened my eyes to find Bella standing in the doorway, laughing. I looked back and forth from her to the empty couch and realized that it had been a dream. I growled and stormed into the bathroom connected to my office. Fucking wet dreams.

XxXxX

I came out of the bathroom to find Bella sitting on the couch, looking through a file. I groaned softly as the dream flashed through my mind. She was sitting there biting on that perfect lip, and I had to force myself to look away before I became hard again.

"What do you have there?" I asked as I sat down behind my desk.

She looked up at me and brought the file over, "This was at my apartment when I got home. So I just came back and brought it with me. I really don't know what it is."

The file had Cullen Enterprise on the front, but it wasn't something that I had seen before. There were no words inside, just a lot of numbers and a few letters strung together.

"I have no clue what this is or where it came from. There wasn't anything else with it?" I asked, confused.

Bella shook her head, "No, just this file."

I handed it back to her, "Take it down to Jasper and see if it means anything to him. Make sure you put it directly in Jasper's hands. I'm about to do a thorough search of the company, and Jasper is one of the few that I know I can trust."

Bella turned to walk out of my office door, but stopped with her hand on the door handle. She turned around to face me with worry spread across her face, "I really hope we can fix your company, Edward. I don't think you deserve to lose it all."

I smiled as Bella turned back around and left the office. She's so different from every other girl that I've met. She's special. I haven't slept with a girl since that first week that Bella was working for me. Believe me, I definitely tried. I would close my eyes and imagine that it was Bella doing amazing things to my body, but when I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't her, all of those great feelings just went away and I felt disgusted.

I want her. It isn't just the chase of having her. I dream at night of actually being with her, and it scares me to death. I've never had a _real_ relationship before. Bella is different though. I don't know what it will take to win her over, but I'm going to do it. I'm going to be with Bella Swan.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Go check out my other stories as well.**


	9. Author Note

I would like to apologize for being gone for so long. A lot things have come up in my life, and I just haven't had any time to write. I sadly, have to say that I also lost any urge that I had to continue this story. I would like to offer for someone to take over this story. That being said, I want the story to go to someone that can keep it going and do something great with it.

For a month, I would like to hear from anyone that wants to take over this story. If you want to keep it going, and make it yours, please let me know where you're thinking of taking it. At the end of the month, I'll gladly release the story to be continued by anyone that wants it.


End file.
